


The Doctor's Monster

by TheyWillBeLegends



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyWillBeLegends/pseuds/TheyWillBeLegends
Summary: The Doctor finds a world destroying machine that can only be stopped by the legendary sorcerer, Merlin. She and Merlin work together to destroy the machine and Merlin asks a question about how she feels when saving people/the world.WARNING:Minor character death, deep discussions





	The Doctor's Monster

Merlin was sitting in his room practicing magic by making a vase float by the doorway when the door opened and the vase went crashing to the floor.

"Oh- I'm sorry!" A young woman in a purple dress and corset appeared at the door, "Would you like me to come back later?"

"No, no, no, come in."

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced like this, I-"

"No, it's no bother, really," Merlin stopped for a second to think. _She saw me use magic. What if she decides to tell someone..._ "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, call me The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She nodded, beaming. "Have you come to see Arthur? I can show you to him if you'd like..."

"No, actually, it's you I've come to see," The Doctor looks at the pieces of the vase lying on the floor.

"You're a sorcerer, yes?"

"Me? Oh-oh, no, I couldn't imagine-"

"It's okay. I'm a sort of sorcerer myself." Merlin looked down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Welcome to Camelot, my friend," he said, awkwardly smiling. 

"I came because I have a problem that I was hoping you'd be able to help me with."

Merlin sighed. "What is it? I am best experienced with evil sorcerers and magical creatures of all kinds."

"It's a sort of magical creature, I suppose-" she paused to think about how to phrase it. "Well, it's more like a magical device."

"I'll see what I can do. Lead the way."

"One small problem.."

"Yes?"

"The device is in a different time period," The Doctor smiled at Merlins look of astonishment. "I have a way to get there, of course. You just need to agree to join me."

"How do I know this is not some sort of trap?"

"You're going to have to trust me on that one," The Doctor winked with a smirk. Merlin smiled.

"What will I say when I get back?"

"I can get you back before we've even left. Do you want to see the ship?" Merlin's eyes widened with excitement.

"Would I ever. But let me grab some things first."

As Merlin walked around the room grabbing necessities for the trip, The Doctor thought of all the Arthurian legends she had ever heard. "I'm sorry, Merlin," she murmured.  _I'm sorry I can't help you._

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to hear your thoughts before I post the next chapter! Thanks!


End file.
